Welcome To Suna
by Izumiko
Summary: A mature GaaNaru oneshot for BonneNuit. Basically PWP. Naruto moves to Suna and graphic sex ensues. Horrible summary.


**((Well, here's a GaaNaru for BonneNuit, a prize of sorts for being the first reviewer of my newest story Partying With Vampires **_***laughs and throws confetti at BonneNuit again* **_**So here it is.**

**And for those reading Gaining Your Trust and/or Fix Me, I have not abandoned them, I just have a bit of writer's block for them. I'll try to get them going again as soon as I can though.))**

Gaara watched as Naruto looked around the bedroom. It was far different than the blonde's old apartment, that was for sure. Dully colored walls replaced with a vibrant red shade, posters substituted by fine paintings. Wooden floors were exchanged with plush carpets, small bed with cotton sheets swapped for a large oak bed with sheets of silk. In the stead of a dim lamps were glass lamps and hanging lights. On end tables sat small sculptures, some of clay, others bronze, silver, or gold. The redhead squeezed his lover's hand softly. This was a big change, but the redhead was glad that the jinchuuriki had chosen to make the change for him.

It wasn't easy to arrange, either. Tsunade was against the idea of losing a shinobi, especially a shinobi of Naruto's talent. The blonde was twenty and had just become a Jounin, and would have soon been assigned a group of three Gennin if he had stayed in Konoha. The two kage finally came to an agreement, a shinobi for a shinobi. Gaara had first considered Baki, but Temari wanted to do it. She convinced her brother to let her, because she wanted to be with Shikamaru. In the end, they both got to be with the one they loved.

This was the first time Naruto had seen the living quarters for the Kazekage. This was the blonde's new home now, and it was vastly different than his residence in Konoha. Gaara had contemplated taking down some of the painting and packing away some of the sculptures, but the council may have taken it as an insult.

The lamps in the room were off, the hanging lights set to full brightness. Gaara turned a knob on the wall, the lights extinguishing until the room had the same amount of light it would have had from two lamps(which wouldn't have been much in the spacious room). He lead Naruto to the bed, pushing him down onto his back and straddling his hips. The redhead wasted no time in capturing the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. When they parted for air, the Kazekage asked, "what do you think of your new house, Naruto?"

"It's… amazing," the jinchuuriki answered. "And now I get to be with you."

Gaara responded with another kiss as he unzipped Naruto's coat. He threw it to the floor, and broke the kiss for a moment to remove his lover's shirt and the top of his kage robe before their lips rejoined. The redhead moved his mouth to the jinchuuriki's neck, trailing soft kisses to his collar bone before gently biting down. Encouraged by the small moans from Naruto, Gaara continued to kiss, nip and suck.

The Kazekage claimed Naruto's lips again, nibbling the bottom one slightly before pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. The two lovers' tongues twisted and danced until the need for air became too great. Gaara then moved to Naruto's chest, dragging his tongue over a nipple slowly before closing his mouth on it and biting lightly, teasing the hardened nub with his tongue in the process. He moved and gave the other nipple the same treatment, the previously pestered one in his fingers.

Naruto moaned again, lacing his fingers in Gaara's red spiky hair. He pulled his lover back up and kissed him fiercely. When they parted the blonde rolled them over, sitting over the Kazekage's hips as he had done. He softly kissed Gaara's lips before moving to his neck, biting down a little bit roughly then licking the abused flesh. He nipped and sucked the redhead's collar bone, moving down his chest with small bites.

The blonde got to Gaara's nipples, toying with one in his fingers, closing his mouth and sucking the other. The Kazekage arched his back, hands leaving the sheets in favor of blonde hair. Naruto moved his tongue across Gaara's chest and to his other nipple, circling the hard nub before his teeth joined in to nibble and bite. A small moan left the redhead's mouth, Naruto just barely hearing it. He took the unoccupied nipple into his fingers and squeezed gently, biting down a bit harder on the one in his teeth. The jinchuuriki was determined to make Gaara moan again, it was rare that he did.

Naruto moved his mouth back to the other nipple, suckling lightly before biting down harshly. His lover's back arched, a much more audible moan escaping his lips. Naruto smiled around the nipple in his mouth, pinching the other and biting down again, pulling the nub up slightly. Gaara moaned again before pulling the blonde back up and stealing his lips.

The Kazekage pushed Naruto off him when they broke the kiss, taking his original position on top of his lover again. The blonde's breathing was heavy as Gaara returned to tormenting him. He knew the more time he spent on foreplay, the better the sex would be, and he wanted his blonde to scream his name. He kissed down Naruto's jaw, sucking under his chin when he reached it. His lover moaned as he nipped the skin of his neck, biting a bit harder as he went down.

Gaara moved to the blonde's ear, drawing his tongue over the shell before pulling the lobe into his teeth and nibbled on it. He pushed his hips down, grinding into the blonde's erection. His fingers moved to Naruto's chest, gently pinching a nipple. He dragged his tongue down the jinchuuriki's neck, over a hard nipple, and down more, dipping into his navel and stopping at his lover's pants line. Wasting no time, the redhead pulled off both Naruto's pants and boxers at once and tossed them to the floor.

The Kazekage slowly brought his hands to Naruto's hips, softly blowing warm air on his member. The blonde groaned, hips pushing up slightly before Gaara brought them back down. He licked from the base of Naruto's cock to the tip, tediously taking the head of it into his mouth and sucking lightly. The blonde moaned loudly.

"G-Gaara… hahn… please…"

The redhead continued his leisurely pace, taking a bit more of Naruto's dick into his mouth. He moved his hands down, delicately stroking his lover's thighs. Soon his whole member was in Gaara's mouth as the Kazekage teased the bottom side with his tongue. He held Naruto's hips down firmly so the blonde wouldn't buck up as he continued. He slowly brought his head up and licked around the tip of the jinchuuriki's erection before he began to bob his head.

Naruto held onto the sheets tightly as Gaara continued. The Kazekage moved on hand from the blonde's thigh to his balls, massaging them softly. Naruto moaned loudly, and just as he was about to cum, Gaara pulled away, leaving the jinchuuriki breathless under him.

The redhead pulled a bottle of lubrication out of the bedside table. He pulled one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder and coated his fingers with it. Circling his first finger around the blonde's entrance, he slowly slid the digit in. Pulling his finger in and out for a few moments, he locked lips with his lover as he added the second finger.

Stretching his blonde, Gaara did his best to distract him from the pain. He moved his other hand and lightly stroked Naruto's member, adding the third finger. He broke the kiss for air, moving to gently suckle his lover's neck. The Kazekage pulled the fingers out soon, grabbing the bottle of lubrication again and covering his erection in it after removing the rest of his robe. He then quickly pushed into Naruto's tight entrance, stopping movement after that until the blonde told him to do otherwise.

"Gaara… _move_…" Naruto whispered hoarsely. The redhead obeyed, pulling out and thrusting in slowly. He continued like this, moving slowly in and out, his pace languidly increasing. The jinchuuriki grabbed the bed sheets, moaning. Gaara pushed in deeper and deeper, the blonde gripping the bed sheets and rocking his hips slowly.

"Gaara," Naruto whined, "go… go faster…" The Kazekage ignored the blonde's request, pulling out slowly and slamming in harshly. His lover grabbed his hips and pushed his dick into his hole with a powerful force, moaning out. Gaara couldn't stifle his minute cry either at the act, but after a few thrusts he did not control, he grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them over his head. The redhead reached to the floor and picked up a tie from his robe with a small smirk on his lips as he continued to slowly move in and out of his blonde.

Naruto couldn't figure out what it was that Gaara picked up. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly when, without warning, the Kazekage picked up his pace and began to slam into him roughly. He didn't notice, until it was too late, that Gaara had a tie from his robe and was using it to secure his hands to the headboard. "G-Gaara! No fair!"

"It's perfectly fair, Naruto," Gaara replied, going back to his slow rate of thrusting again. "This way I can tease you as much as I like." Naruto grumbled under his breath before crying out in pleasure at a more forceful shove. Gaara continued like this for a long while, slowly pulling in and out of the blonde until unexpectedly thrusting in sternly, listening to Naruto beg him to go faster. It was one of the powerful pushes that hit Naruto's prostate, causing him to moan louder than he did for just the hard jab.

"Gaara… faster…"

Gaara abandoned the occasional significant thrust as he very slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed against Naruto's sweet spot. "G-Gaara… please, faster…" The redhead's pace was picking up leisurely, the jinchuuriki's moaning increasing as well. Without warning Gaara's thrusts became harder, faster, almost each one hitting the blonde's prostate dead on. Naruto moved his hips back and forth to meet each shove, his dick painfully hard.

Gaara, realizing he wasn't far away from his release, almost grabbed Naruto's arousal to pump it in time with his thrusting but got a much better idea. He took hold of the blonde's balls instead, massaging them lightly, moving his hand up slowly to the base of his lover's erection. "Gaa… haa… Gaara… please… more…"

Gaara complied, moving his hand up and down at a leisurely pace. He only sped up when he realized how close he was. Naruto came seconds before Gaara, screaming his name, the redhead coming with a low moan.

When he regained his senses, Gaara pulled out of Naruto, untying him. He tossed the tie to the floor as his lover snuggled up to him. They shared a few loving words before the blonde fell asleep, the Kazekage watching the beauty in his arms rest, finding contentment in the fact he'd get to see this scene a lot more.

((So… it's kinda sucky… but… that's to be expected of anything written by me. Hope you found some way to enjoy it be that as it may, and review if you want[keep in mind it would make me very happy].))


End file.
